The Great Dragon King
The Great Dragon King is the Two Hundred Forty Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 5, 2018. Synopsis The Eggman Empire unleashed the Hollows to invade the Heavens to capture Triforce and to capture the rebel refugees, the Hueco Ghidorah was sent by Paul Eggman to locate and battle Murakumo Gekko the new Soul King. In response, Yahweh and Yula tasked the Knights of the Triforce and Murakumo's vassals to safe guard the Triforce. Will Murakumo stop Eggman's invasion of the heavens. Plot The Episode begins with flashback of the Bronze Saints meeting Murakumo Gekko, Vent and Aile, the legend of Hiko Seijuro IV and the encounter with the Nameless Order. Prologue= In the flashback, Six months, during the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, in the Eggman Empire's Mushroom Kingdom's super smash stadium, Unicorn Saint and the Leo Saint in orange armor make shots as in a wrestling match and the crowd is overpowered. Saori Kido organized this tournament to determine who will be best able to receive the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. She takes a look at several metal boxes adorned with animal motifs, above which stands another golden box, and wonders when Seiya will return from Minccina. In Minccina, the Pope, addresses Seiya and Cassios in Athena's Sanctuary. He tells these two finalists that the winner will receive Pegasus Cloth. By awakening the energy called Cosmo, which covers all the universe, Team Vent led by Murakumo Gekko cheers for Seiya as he defeats Cassios, winning the Pegasus Bronze Cloth. Later that night, After Seiya introduces himself to a ten year old Murakumo Gekko and his friends Vent and Aile, he, his teacher and Team Vent were attacked by the Saint Shaina the following night, who does not want Seiya to take the Cloth. Using the Pegasus Cloth, Seiya defeats Shaina, and Murakumo Gekko helps Seiya find his elder sister, whom he was separated by a deceased man, Mitsumasa Kido, to become a Saint. His granddaughter, Saori Kido, tells him that if he participates in a competition against 9 other Bronze Saints, they will search for his sister. |-|Eggman's Colosseum= The Bronze Saints in the colosseum, Lionet Ban and Unicorn Jabu, continue their tournament match, with Jabu emerging as the victor. In the North Pole, Hyoga is visiting his deceased mother in a sunken ship at the bottom of a frozen sea. Then, after destroying an eternal ice wall, he earns the Cygnus Bronze Cloth. Hyoga heads to the Mushroom Kingdom to participate in the tournament, with the grand prize: the Gold Cloth for the winner. After Saori gives a presentation about the significance of the tournament, Cygnus Hyoga finally arrives. Hyoga's opponent, Hydra Ichi, seems to have an advantage with his poisonous horns, coming from his fists and even knees, which keep regenerating like the Hydra's heads, but they are useless. Thanks to Hyoga's Cloth, the poison never penetrated his body. Ichi is defeated by Hyoga's Diamond Dust. The match between Murakumo Gekko and Dragon Shiryu begins. Shunrei, a close friend of Shiryu's, arrives and tells him that his master, Roshi, is dying and needs to come back to the Five Ancient Peaks of Lushan. Shiryu's Rozan Rising Dragon and his diamond hard shield make him unstoppable, and it seems he is on his way to victory after knocking Murakumo down several times. Murakumo never gives up and starts to take the risk of unleashing the Dragon Gatling Attack. Shiryu, witnessing Murakumo's powerful attack and understanding his determaination, removes his Cloth and is eager to block most of his attacks. Eventually Murakumo Gekko had accidentally hit the weak spot, and winning the match. However, Shiryu's heart has stopped beating. With only four minutes before he succumbs, Seiya and Murakumo, with encouragement from his friends and the audience, attacks Shiryu in the same spot from the back, and restarts his heart, saving him. Meanwhile, Andromeda Shun's chain senses an enemy in the stadium. While in the hospital, as a token of appreciation for helping Seiya saving Shiryu, she meets Team Vent at Seiya's room. While talking to Mino, Seiya's childhood friend, she is glad to see that the boys Makoto, Akira and Tatsuya were pleased with the treats she had brought. After leaving the room to leave Seiya and Shiryu alone, they discover that they had disappeared. Shunrei already knew that they had returned to the stadium. Shiryu warns Seiya about the Phoenix Saint coming back from Hell. Back at the stadium, Unicorn Jabu and Andromeda Shun start their match, with Shun coming out on top, thanks to multiple attacks from his Nebula Chain. However, the chain warns Shun of an enemy located where the Gold Cloth is. Suddenly, the Phoenix Saint makes his appearance along with the Eight Deadly Mavericks before everyone in the audience, yet Shun senses a huge amount of hatred coming from the Saint. When sensing Team Vent, Phoenix removes the glasses on his helmet, and introduced himself as Ikki, Shun's older brother. Ikki tells Team Vent that he has been sent to retrieve the Gold Cloth and then kill them and all the orphans that were sent to become Saints because his training place, the Death Queen Island, was the worst place he could be sent. Ikki attacks Shun, much to the horror of his friends and the audience. Jabu tries to stop Ikki but is quickly defeated. He quickly defeats his opponent in the tournament, Wolf Nachi, with his illusion technique. Then, the Eight Deadly Mavericks, steal the Gold Cloth. Seiya swears to defeat him and retrieve the Cloth. Ikki shows no reaction to Team Vent entering the forest to Isshin Matoi's Mansion, and furiously pummels the Bronze Saints. Seiya is saved by the Gold Cloth, which allows Shiryū, Shun and Hyōga to give their Cosmo to Murakumo. Murakumo defeats Ikki, who realizes he has been selfish all time since all the other orphans also suffered while training. Seiya and the others try to make Ikki their comrade, but Docrates and his men arrive from the Sanctuary in Minccina make an attempt to kill Murakumo Gekko sacrifices himself by creating a huge avalanche with his Rising Phoenix to kill Docrates. |-|Battle of Nudist Beach= Six months after the defeat of Serpent, Team Vent and the Bronze Saints parted ways as said their good byes before Murakumo Gekko was given the Gold Cloth by Seiya. They have their different paths, Vent and Aile joined the ranks of the Galactic Guardians and the Bronze Saints pledged their loyalty to Saori Kido since learning that the three sovereigns are battling the forces of evil unlike any other while Murakumo was interested of creating his own imaginary friends based on both Life Fibers and the common sense of imagination. When Murakumo was 14 years old, he managed to create his own imaginary friend and he named it Izumo Kira. Upon reaching Izumo Kira's development, Murakumo and Izumo became the best friends. When entering the Matoi Residence. Izumo and Murakumo looked around in searching for food as they often get into fights with the Egg Daleks made of Life fibers, sent by Emperor Eggman and led by Nui Harime. As the chase began, Isshin unveiled the Scissor Blades to use against Egg Daleks, Nui Harime and Izumo Kira However, Nui overwhelmed the scientist and stabbed him repeatedly. Before she could deliver the final blow, Nui was distracted by the call of the Emperor Eggman from Nui's cellphone, allowing Isshin to destroy her left eye with the purple Scissor Blade. Infuriated by this, Nui impaled Isshin to the wall with the red Scissor Blade, taking the purple blade for Eggman while Murakumo Gekko and Izumo Kira obtained the Kamui Senketsu. Unknown to Murakumo, Nui and Izumo Kira, Ryūko arrived to find Isshin wounded Isshin told her up front that if she wanted to live a peaceful life, that she should get up and walk away, but if she wanted to 'fight' in his place she should take the blade, for as long as she had it she would surely be able to find his killer that is hunting down a man named "Paul Gekko". Before Isshin could provide Ryūko with further information she caught sight of Murakumo watches as the Nui allows Egg Daleks to exterminate and burn Isshin into fiery ash as Murakumo and Izumo escapes with Ryūko. Ryuko watched in horror, screaming for her father, but to no avail. Thanking Murakumo and Izumo for saving her life, Ryūko became a wandering vagrant looking for clues behind the killer's identity and whereabouts. While Izumo and Murakumo meets the people of the Sercia Kingdom. Serica Garo, the princess of the Garo Family meets Murakumo Gekko and his imaginary friend. As revealed by Serica Garo, the Imperial family of Garo were once rules of Dens until their rivals the Ten Master Clans came into being. The Garo Family, harboring hatred for the Gekko Family and the Renato Clan, were building an army to wipe out the Ten Master Clans. Murakumo and Izumo have to get Serica's father to understand that not all members of the Ten Master Clans are not bad, but he just scoffs at their sentimentality. Intent on averting the Four Noble Clans's destruction, and with an upcoming election, Murakumo decides to challenge Serica's father for the throne. As Murakumo and Emperor Sercia engage in a heated debate, the boy of the gekko family hugged Serica's father, who is briefly overcome with warmth and begins to rethink things. Because Emperor Serica had one vote, the election ends with Murakumo's victor. Thanking Murakumo for the Garo Family's change of heart, Emperor Serica reveals that he also originally met Queen Pesca VIII, who left him in the wake of the Great Grand Civil War leading him to become disillusioned with the Ten Master Clans. |-|Legend of Tsurugi Kenshin= The next day when Murakumo was 15 years old, Murakumo and Izumo along with the royal family of Garo depart to the Mushroom Kingdom but as they are about to journey through the ocean and arrived at the continent of Izumo, Princess Serica Garo remembers that the forest full evil creatures. The leader of the bandits says that this is part of Eggman's territory. Murakumo introduced himself to the leader of the bandits only, the bandit and his army decided to attack them after learning that the Gekko and Garo families are forming an alliance only for Emperor Sercia, Murakumo, Izumo and Princess Serica Garo split up into four roads of the forests: Emperor Sercia heads to the Mizu Clan's secret base, Izumo manages to enter the Shimiza Clan's Village high in the mountains and Princess Serica Garo heads to the Renato Clan's fortified castle while Murakumo heads to the group of travelers where he meets up with the boy named Himura Shinta. While the three bandit groups have been defeated by the power of the Four Noble Clans, Murakumo Gekko and Shinta have to evade the bandits and giant mutant animals. As they evade few mutant animals, the bandits and their leader surrounded Murakumo and Shinta. As the bandits tried to attack Murakumo and Shinta, they are killed along with their leader by Hiko Seijūrō IV and XIII. After seeing the boys bury the bodies of not only the travelers but also the bandits, Hiko Seijūrō XIII is impressed and takes Shinta as an apprentice, renaming him "Kenshin", a name which he felt was more appropriate for a swordsman while Hiko Seijūrō IV partner up and cooperate with Murakumo Gekko as they travel to the Mushroom Kingdom. During the Age of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Murakumo, Yukishiro Eric and Hiko Seijūrō IV battled Kiyosato Akira Murakumo, who struggled valiantly enough to leave a deep and lasting cut on Murakumo Gekko's killing blow. As Murakumo gets reunited with the Garo Family and his Imaginary Friend, he meets Yukishiro Gekko, unaware of the fact that she is the fiancée of Kiyosato. Murakumo takes her to the inn where the Nameless Order are residing. After the Ikedaya Conflict, Dan Renato arranges for Murakumo and Yukishiro to hide in the village of the Mario Bros as husband and wife, so the two would not be suspected .After a few months, Yukishiro's brother Enishi comes to visit and secretly reveals to his sister that the shogunate agents assigned to track down and kill Murakumo Gekko are close by, and that her revenge will be complete. Yukishiro sends Enishi off, feeling ill at ease after giving birth to Miwa and Kokori. It is here that Yukishiro realizes that she has fallen in love with Murakumo. Yukishiro leaves the house and tries to deceive the shogunate men into giving up their pursuit of Kenshin and unsuccessfully attempts to kill their leader. After Yukihshiro's disappearance, Murakumo faces and destroys three of the four giant Eggman Robots but becomes badly injured due to his traumatized state. While Murakumo is fighting the Death Egg Robot Yukishiro Gekko and Tomoe steps in between the two to protect Murakumo Gekko from the killing below. This allows Murakumo to slice the Death Egg Robot in half, in doing so, unintentionally impales Tomoe and Gekko also. Before Yukishiro Gekko's death, she gives him the second part of his cross-shaped wound. |-|Hollows Unleashed= At the Present, Murakumo Gekko was running down the canyon of Minccina, blaming himself for Yukishiro Gekko's death. Murakumo meets Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin. Murakumo had received the letter from Dr. Eggman telling them of a new ultimate army that will be ready within three days to help the emperor in crushing Murakumo Gekko's rebel army and challenges them to stop him, if they can. Murakumo, competitive as ever, accept the challenge. Murakumo dubbed himself as Hua Mulan as he was a female warrior that fights for justice and truth against the evil Dr. Eggman. Murakumo's entrusted ensign, who is a samurai named Ryo Sanada, is disturbed by the message and unsure what will happen, Kazuki Muto is confident that there is nothing to worry about. Murakumo, however, tells them that the guys including Ichigo would not miss this adventure and the heroes band together to wage war to foil Eggman's plans. Somehow, Murakumo's team called the "Heroes of the Old" manages to get to the island coast and heads to the Whale Island to stop Eggman's Army from producing the airships and stole the Gleipnir. They then travel to the the planet called Caverna to stop the Eggman Army from enslaving stone children. They then set up the base in the Candy Planet. Murakumo and the gang come upon a breathtaking, mountain-sized cake. Kazuki tried to contain himself but failed but jumps into the cake nonetheless. Murakumo and his friends declares a cake-eating contest and starts eating as well. However, they don't balance their eating, and the cake collapses with them inside. Murakumo and the gang pops out and Kirby pops out with a gigantic cherry in his mouth and eats it, winning the contest. After arriving at the Clockwork Planet, goes to destroy Eggman's factory and base before sundown to meet their three-day deadline. After successfully destroying Eggman's factory and base, the Heroes of the Old discovers that the Eggman's base and factory were actually diversions to unleash Hueco Ghidorah at Dens. After returning to Dens, Murakumo's team infiltrates the castle to find Eggman's army must escape the mansion located inside to intercept the Hueco Ghidorah. Even though they ran out of their three-day time limit, the heroes of the old is determined to halt Dr. Eggman's plans and save the multiverse. Eventually, as Murakumo and the group had fought against the Hueco Ghidorah vigorously, the Hueco Ghidorah makes an attempt to unleash gravity beams from it's mouth before being purified by Renji Abarai. After defeating the last of the Hollows, Murakumo realized that the Hueco Ghidorah plan to be a fake while the real plan was to merge the Celtic dragons into the Yamata no Orochi. Meanwhile, Snively reports into Dr. Eggman that the Super Ultra Mega has been finished ahead of schedule, and that his "PROJECT: Y.A.M.A.T.A.-N.O.-O.R.O.C.H.I." will be finished right on time. Characters *Heroes **Velvet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Magilou **Seres **Eizen **Laphicet **Paul Gekko **Saya Uzuki **Benwick *Kushinada Clan **Celica Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Kushinada **Paul Kushinada *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Returning Characters **Gekko Clan ***Izumo Kira **Team Vent ***Vent ***Aile **Nudist Beach ***Isshin Matoi **Honnōji Academy ***Satsuki Kiryuin ***Elite Four ****Ira Gamagōri ****Nonon Jakuzure ****Uzu Sanageyama ****Hōka Inumuta *Returning Characters **Heroes of the Old ***Palutena ***Pit ***Mario ***Luigi *New Characters **Kiyosato Akira Murakumo **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Gekko ***Yukishiro Tomoe **Nameless Order ***Kirihara Takeaki ***Chiyoda Kanon ***Isori Kei ***Saegusa Mayumi ***Saijou Leonhart ***Suzuki **Legendary Saints ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Heroes of the Old ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan Trivia *This Episode takes loosely based on Air Combat the video game. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon